Simplement toi
by LionD'argent
Summary: OS. La guerre est finie. Père est mort. Mère et moi allons passer en jugement devant le Magenmagot et Harry Potter propose de nous défendre. Pourquoi ? HPDM !


**Titre**** :** Simplement toi

**Auteur**** :** LionD'argent

**Disclaimer**** :** les personnages et les lieux présents dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K. Rowling. Par contre, l'histoire ci-dessous est à moi !

**Ratin****g :** je dirait K. Oui, il n'y a aucune scène yaoï, même si le couple ici présent est gay

**Pairin****g : **HP / DM

La fic ce passe juste après la bataille finale contre Voldemort. Cet OS est un POV Draco. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

_**Simplement toi**_

Tout est fini, maintenant. Est-ce vrai ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Là pourtant, sous mes yeux, Voldemort vient d'être enfin détruit. Pour de bon.

Je devrais être content, ou du moins ressentir quelque chose. Mais au lieu de ça, rien. Rien qu'un grand vide. Je suis ni heureux ni malheureux. Est-ce normal ? Mère me serre contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle doit être soulagée, elle, au moins un peu. Peut être que je le suis aussi en fin de compte, difficile à dire. Je tourne la tête et le regarde, là à quelques mètres de moi, Harry Potter s'effondre durement sur ses genoux et lâche sa baguette qui tombe au sol avec un bruit sourd, posant ses mains meurtris à plat sur le sol goudronneux. Il semble épuisé, ses vêtements son déchirés et sales, sa respiration erratique. Il ferme les yeux. Je fait de même et prends une profonde inspiration. C'est fini. Enfin.

Il relève alors la tête lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et me fixe. Son regard est vague, mais c'est moi qu'il regarde, il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. Ses yeux si vert s'attardent sur moi, puis sur ma mère et enfin sur le corps sans vie de mon père. Weasley et Granger s'approchent de lui, et s'effondrent à leur tour à ces côtés, le prenant dans leur bras, les larmes aux yeux. Potter ne se détourne pas et recommence à me fixer. Dans son regard il n'y a aucune haine, aucune hostilité d'aucune sorte, il y a juste... de la peine ? du soulagement ? de la lassitude ? de la... pitié ? Peut être. Peut être pas. Je ne sais pas trop.

Mère prend mon menton entre ses doigts tremblants et me regarde, les yeux humides. Elle n'est plus elle. Quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, est parti dans son regard. Quelque chose en elle est mort. Surement en même temps que mon père. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait à la folie. Elle m'aide à me relever, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qui la soutiens. Peut être est-ce vraiment le cas. Je tente de faire quelques pas et j'y parviens enfin, avec beaucoup d'efforts cependant. J'ai la cheville gauche cassé et la cuisse partiellement ouverte. Ça fait un mal de chien. Mais la douleur, j'ai l'impression de ne pas la sentir complètement. Je suis perdu. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu'est-ce que ma mère et moi allons faire maintenant ? Nous allons être jugés, surement. Oui, le ministère nous jettera dans une cellule pourrie à azkaban comme les criminels que nous sommes. Peut être même allons-nous recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Je fais un pas de plus mais la douleur de ma cuisse envahit soudain toute pas jambe et je m'effondre avec un cri de douleur que je tente d'étouffer, emmenant ma mère dans ma chute. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai les poumons qui me brûlent. C'est alors que je sens que quelqu'un passe mon bras sur ses épaules et m'aide à me relever.

C'est Potter. Prévisible. Après tout, que serait-il s'il ne jouait pas constamment au héros ? Ça c'est une réplique typique qu'aurait prononcé l'ancien Draco Malfoy. L'ancien, oui, parce que ce Draco là est partit. Depuis un moment déjà. Ce Draco là était innocent et idiot. Il ne comprenait rien. Il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Beaucoup trop. Le nouveau Draco, lui, est simplement et complètement perdu. Oui, perdu. Le nouveau Draco, lui, comprend qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se plier à la volonté de Voldemort. Mais qu'aurait-il fait le nouveau Draco à la place de l'ancien ? C'est simple. Il aurait fuit lâchement. Ou bien, il aurait mit son ego de côté et aurait demandé de l'aide à Potter et à ses amis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le nouveau Draco, lui, ce serait résigné à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas agir seul, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un près de lui. Le nouveau Draco, lui... a changé. Il est différent. Il est damné. Il a fait la chose qu'il ne se serait jamais crut capable de faire. Il est tombé amoureux. Follement, amoureux. Quel imbécile, mais quel imbécile je suis !

Je me tourne et vois que Granger a fait pareille que Potter avec ma mère. Elle me lance un regard et s'applique à marcher le plus droit possible. Fierté oblige. Pour moi, la fierté n'a plus aucune importance, pas après que je vienne de frôler la mort de très près. Trop près. Potter me soutient et me mène à l'intérieur du château. Il est dévasté, partiellement détruit. Mais quelle folie, quelle catastrophe, quel gâchis ! Il m'emmène dans un coin où son entassé des décombres, des morceaux de mur ou de plafond. Il me pose au sol et s'agenouille devant moi. Il sort sa baguette, la pose au sol près de moi, m'aide à retirer ma robe, déchire le tissus de mon pantalon et récupère sa baguette. La blessure est assez large, plus que ce que je pensais. La chaire est à vif et du sang imbibe le tissu noir de mon pantalon. La douleur devient alors plus aiguë et je me mords la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir le gout métallique du sang entre mes dents. Est-ce la vue de la blessure qui rend la douleur si insupportable ? Possible. Je détourne le regard et me concentre sur ce que fait Potter. Il passe sa baguette sur ma cuisse dénudée, l'air soucieux. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de la suie et des saletés, mais Potter m'a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans d'un seul coup. Il repose sa baguette, déchire un pas de ma robe posée à terre et applique le tissu sur ma blessure. Il appuie, je sais que c'est nécessaire mais j'ai envie qu'il arrête, que la douleur cesse. Maintenant. Je serre les dents mais ne peux empêcher un cri de douleur de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression de brûler tandis qu'il s'applique à me bander correctement la cuisse, de la façon la plus droite et propre possible.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Beaucoup de mal. Il me prend le menton comme l'avait fait ma mère il y a quelques minutes et me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression de couler, de me noyer dans ses yeux si vert, si intense. Comment de simples yeux peuvent-ils être aussi beaux ? Comment de simples yeux peuvent-ils exprimer autant de choses ? Comment de simples yeux peuvent-ils me rendre aussi malade et me faire autant de bien à la fois ? Comment de simples yeux peuvent-il me faire cette effet là ? Comment moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ai-je fais pour tomber amoureux de ces yeux là ?

- Draco...

Mon prénom. Sa bouche. J'aime entendre mon prénom quand il est prononcé par cette bouche-ci, par ces lèvres-là. C'est comme une caresse. Douce, sensuelle. C'est la première fois que je l'entends venant de sa bouche. J'ai l'impression que des tas de trucs bougent dans mon ventre. C'est étrange et à la fois agréable et désagréable. Mes yeux se posent involontairement sur ses lèvres. Elles sont coupées. Il saigne de la lèvre inférieur mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Ses lèvres, même dans un état comme celui-ci, elles me font un étrange effet. Elles sont si pleines, si tentantes...

- Malfoy.

Je relève la tête et le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux. Ces yeux. Je déglutis difficilement. Que veut-il me dire ? Et son regard, pourquoi est-il si doux ? Si plein de compassion et de compréhension ? Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il plus avec cette haine que j'ai vu tellement de fois dans ses yeux ?

- Malfoy. Tu sais ce qu'il va arriver.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore parler et j'ai la tête tellement lourde et douloureuse que je peux à peine faire des mouvements lents de haut en bas.

Je sais ce qu'il va se passer, oui. Le ministère, le procès, azkaban ou le baiser. Oui, je sais à peu près ce qu'il nous attend à mère et à moi à présent.

- Tu vas aller en procès. Toi et ta mère. Le ministère va ratisser toute la Grande Bretagne afin de mettre la main sur les Mangemorts restant. Tu vas soit, finir derrière les barreaux, soit... tu vas perdre ton âme et vivre comme une coquille vide. Mais dans ce cas-là, ce ne sera plus une vie, tu en as conscience ?

Je hoche la tête encore une fois. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je sais déjà tout ça.

- J'ai cependant une proposition à te faire.

Je fronce les sourcils. Une proposition ? Quel genre de proposition ? Je vais mourir et puis c'est tout. Point à la ligne.

- Lors du procès, si tu le souhaites, évidemment, je pourrais prendre ta défense. A toi et à ta mère.

Ma défense ? Pourquoi faire ? Il se rend bien compte de ce qu'il me dit là ? Il propose de me défendre, de m'arracher à la mort alors que moi, pendant toutes les années que nous avions passés à Poudlard, je n'ai fait qu'essayer de lui nuire, lui et ses amis ? Est-il bien conscient de ses paroles ou est-ce seulement un effet secondaire du choc du combat contre Voldemort ?

- Pourquoi ? dis-je finalement d'une voix enraillée. Pourquoi voudrais-tu nous défendre ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas mérité ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu n'as pas choisi.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Je le sais simplement, Malfoy. Je le lis dans tes yeux.

Depuis quand, est-ce que mes yeux sont un livre sur ma vie et mes sentiments ?

- Je ne mérite pas que le grand Harry Potter vienne à ma rescousse sur son cheval blanc. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Non merci.

Je vois ses yeux s'assombrir. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai été méchant avec lui, j'en ai conscience. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? Le nouveau Draco a peur, c'est de la légitime défense. La seule défense que je connaisse c'est l'attaque, les insultes.

- Après tout, j'ai tué Dumbledore.

- Non, dit-il rapidement, tu ne l'as pas tué. Snape l'a fait. Pas toi.

- Je l'ai désarmé, j'ai donc contribué à sa mort.

- Pas vraiment. Pas directement. Je saurais te défendre, Draco. Je te le promets.

Il a encore prononcé mon prénom. C'est bizarre, venant de sa bouche. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me défendre après tout ce que je te fais à toi et tes amis depuis six ans déjà ?

Il me sourit et le même phénomène étrange se reproduit dans mon ventre. Son sourire est si doux, si tendre... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fait-il un tel sourire à moi ? Est-il tombé sur la tête ?

- Parce que tu ne mérites pas de finir tes jours comme un criminel. Tu n'as rien fait, tué personne...

- J'ai essayé ! Le collier, la bouteille, l'an dernier, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Si, mais tu n'as pas réussi. Je te défendrais Draco, simplement parce que tu le mérites. Simplement parce que c'est comme ça et que je ne veux pas que ta vie se finisse ainsi.

- Pourquoi ?

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma voix pouvait être aussi enraillée, aussi cassée... aussi désespérée. Je ne comprends pas. Mais enfin, par Merlin tout puissant, pourquoi veut-il me défendre ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu devrais te reposer. Je vais appeler Madame Pomfrey, elle te soignera rapidement. Tu seras bientôt sur pied.

Il se redresse et une alarme s'active en moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille et me laisse seul au milieu de tout ces Aurors aux regards menaçant et proprement assassins. Je commence à paniquer et sans réfléchir, je l'attrape par un pan de sa robe alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour. Il me regarde, surpris, et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je le regarde bêtement pendant un moment et il se remet à genou, face à moi.

- Il faut que j'appelle Pomfrey.

- Restes... dis-je, tel une prière.

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis ça moi ? Pourquoi voudrais-je qu'il reste avec moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que s'il part, ce serait comme me laisser seul dans une cage avec une vingtaine de lions affamés. Il m'inspecte du regard un moment, jette un coup d'œil vers Granger et ma mère puis repose ses yeux sur moi et soupire.

- Bien, mais je ne peux rien faire pour ta jambe. Montre-moi ton bras.

Je le regarde sans comprendre puis jette un coup d'œil à mes bras. Je n'avais pas remarqué au début, mais je saigne du bras droit. Il le prend dans ses mains et la chaleur de ses doigts traverse le tissu de ma chemise. Sans savoir pourquoi, je frissonne. Il relève les yeux un moment puis relève ma manche jusqu'à mon épaule. Je grimasse, ça fait mal quand même. Il sort sa baguette de nouveau et la pointe sur la blessure.

- Serre les dents, Malfoy. murmure Potter tout près de mon oreille.

Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il a dit. Il n'y a plus que son souffle chaud, tout près de moi. Il n'y a plus que ses lèvres qui bougent légèrement alors qu'il chuchote une incantation que je ne comprends pas tout de suite. D'un seul coup, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me broie le bras, me l'écrase sans pitié. Je serre les dents et bloque ma respiration sans m'en rendre compte. La douleur est vive et je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. De ma main gauche, je prends automatiquement ma robe et la serre dans mon poing, tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, je ne sens même plus mes doigts. Je ne veux pas crier. Pas encore. Mais je le fais, mon cœur bat la chamade, c'est comme si que quelqu'un tapait frénétiquement sur un tambour à l'intérieur de moi. La douleur est si forte que, pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir. Puis d'un seul coup, tout s'arrête. Je ne sens plus rien. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon bras pour voir que la blessure s'est refermée. Mon cœur bat toujours à un rythme irréel et j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Lentement, j'ouvre mon point gauche. Je ne sens plus mes doigts aux jointures blanches. Je relève la tête et croise le regard brillant de Potter, qu'il détourne rapidement.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Pomfrey, alors... ça pique un peu.

- Ça fait plus que piquer, Potter, ça brûle, dis-je rageusement.

Non mais ça ne va pas de me faire un truc pareil! Je recommence à peine à sentir les doigts de ma main gauche ! Le regard qu'il me jette est tellement désolé que je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Il peut me torturer, mais il ne suffit que d'un coup d'œil à ces yeux-là pour que toute rancœur s'en aille. Il me prend alors soudainement les mains dans les siennes et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Tu sais comment ce passe un procès ?

- Pas vraiment.

- A ce que j'ai entendu, si les réponses qu'ils parviennes à t'arracher ne sont pas assez satisfaisantes, ils te feront boire du veritaserum.

- Ils n'oseraient pas !

- Bien sûr que si, Malfoy. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de mon aide ?

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui répondre ? Pourquoi a-t-il pitié de moi d'ailleurs ? Non,... ce n'est pas de la pitié qu'il y a dans ses yeux... mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne dis pas que si je t'aide tu vas automatiquement gagner, mais étant leur... et bien, " Sauveur ", ils me doivent tous une sorte de... faveur.

- Pourquoi utiliserais-tu cette... "faveur" pour moi ? Es-tu complètement idiot ou est-ce que c'est la maladie du héros qui te reprends ?

Son regard s'assombrit et il relâche sèchement mes mains. Quel idiot, non mais quel idiot ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prie de dire ça ?

Potter se redresse et fait volte face, à trois pas, il s'arrête, me rappel que Pomfrey viendrait me voir et s'en va. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. Potter se dirige vers des Aurors et une masse de cheveux roux lui sotte au cou. Weasley. Elle lui prend le visage entre les mains et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Potter l'éloigne de lui, la tenant par les épaules, il la regarde un instant et la serre tout contre lui avec un large sourire. Une étrange sensation m'envahi alors. Un sentiment de rage qui me brûle le cœur. J'aurais aimé prendre cette saleté de rouquine et l'éloigner de lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il ne lui serve pas ce sourire là, mais plutôt à moi. J'aurais aimé que ce soit moi qu'il prenne dans ses bras. J'aurais aimé que ce soit mon visage qui soit ainsi niché au creux de son cou chaud. J'aurais aimé arracher son sourire séducteur à cette rouquine. J'aurais aimé que... que... Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais aimé. Je sais que je l'ai vexé. Quel idiot je suis. S'il m'en veut, c'est uniquement de ma faute. Je baisse la tête et fixe mes mains comme un idiot jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière arrive.

**~~HPDM~~**

Cela fait trois jours que mère et moi sommes rentrés au manoir Malfoy. Je déteste cette maison, elle me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il y fait froid aussi. Ou bien c'est à l'intérieur de moi, je ne sais pas, c'est surement ça. Hier, j'ai reçu un hibou du ministère. Mère et moi sommes convoqués dans trois semaines. Et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je n'ai pas parlé à Potter depuis qu'il m'a soigné le bras. J'aurais aimé lui écrire une lettre, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi y mettre. J'aurais voulu m'excuser de mon attitude mais... je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses.

Depuis notre retour au manoir, mère ne m'a pas dit un seul mot. J'ai bien essayé de lui arracher une phrase. En vain. Les repas son tellement silencieux que parfois j'ai l'impression que l'air vibre dans mes oreilles. Je n'ai plus eu de contact avec personne. Ni Blaise, ni Pansy.

Un bruit contre la vitre attire mon attention. Je fronce les sourcils et me lève pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Mon cœur se met soudain à battre plus vite. J'ouvre la fenêtre et laisse la chouette blanche entrer. Elle se pose sur mon lit et tend la patte. Je prends délicatement l'enveloppe entre mes doigts mais la chouette ne s'en va pas. J'en déduis donc que Potter attend une réponse.

_Malfoy,_

_Salut, comment tu vas ? J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que ça ne dois pas être facile de se retrouver seul dans l'attente d'un procès. J'ai déjà vécu ça, tu sais ? Le plus important dans ce genre de situation, c'est de ne pas désespérer et de garder la tête haute. Tu es assez doué pour ça, il me semble, non ? _

_J'aurais aimé te voir avant le procès, enfin, si tu le veux bien. Nous avons besoin de discuter tous les deux. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui ai besoin de te parler. Je sais que nos relations n'ont pas été faciles jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons jamais été amis. Mais je pense que les choses peuvent changer. Je veux que les choses changent. Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? D'après toi, si on avait l'occasion de parler civilement, pourrait-on être amis ? Moi je pense que oui._

_Il me semble aussi que la dernière fois que nous avons discutés, tu ne m'avais pas donné ta réponse au sujet du procès. J'aurais aimé que tu me renvoies ta réponse. Veux-tu, oui ou non, que je te défende lors du procès ?_

_H. Potter._

Je relis la lettre plusieurs fois de suite avant de me décider à prendre un parchemin et une plume dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Je m'assieds sur la chaise, réfléchis un moment, trempe ma plume dans l'ancre noir et commence à écrire.

_Potter,_

_Je vais bien, merci de t'inquiéter. Pour le procès, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me sens. Anxieux, j'ai peur aussi. Un peu. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'avoues ça ? Par pur désespoir je crois. Je ne pense pas survivre à ce procès. Ni moi, ni ma mère. Je ne comprends même pas comment toi, tu peux croire une chose pareil. Le ministre va nous faire porter le poids des erreurs de mon père et de ce qu'a fait Voldemort, et même le Grand Harry Potter n'y peut rien. Que tu le veuilles ou non._

_Pour ta proposition de se voir avant le procès, et bien, j'accepte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais je pense que j'ai... besoin de te voir. Pour t'insulter une dernière fois peut-être. __Que dirais-tu qu'on se voit dans une semaine, vers quinze heure sur le Chemin de Traverse ?_

_En ce qui concerne ta proposition. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas avoir la moindre chance de remporter ce procès de toute façon. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux m'aider, j'y ai réfléchi pendant deux jours pourtant. Enfin bref. Les Gryffondors, Potter qui plus est, sont complètements incompréhensibles._

_D. Malfoy._

_P.S : si je dois te voir, je préfère que ce soit seul à seul. Donc sans Weasley et Granger. Et la pot de colle._

Je relis le parchemin deux fois, soupire et me relève pour me diriger vers la chouette. Je lui accroche la réponse à la patte et elle s'envole de nouveau par la fenêtre. Je la regarde s'en aller et disparaître au loin. Il se fait tard et je devrais être couché. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'idée de revoir Potter me fait plaisir. Et je souris comme un idiot. Non, l'idiot c'est Potter, pas moi ! Je referme la fenêtre, empêchant ainsi le froid de s'insinuer dans la chambre, et me glisse sous les couvertures après avoir éteint les lumière d'un coup de baguette.

_Potter_, fut ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**~~HPDM~~**

**_Une semaine plus tard, quatorze heures._**

Tendu, je suis tendu. Hyper tendu. Le procès approche mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas seulement pour ça. Cette après-midi j'ai rendez-vous avec Potter. Ce n'est pas ça qui me rend aussi tendu. Ce ne peut pas être ça. Alors pourquoi suis-je en train de faire les cent pas dans ma chambre ?

- Saleté de Potter !

Je m'assoie sur mon lit et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Pourquoi suis-je donc aussi tendu par Merlin ? Respire Draco, respire. Aller, un peu de courage, ce n'est rien qu'un rendez-vous idiot, pour parler. Parler et rien d'autre... Mais est-ce vraiment tout ce que je souhaite ? Parler ? Je me relève et retourne dans la salle de bains pour me planter devant le miroir. Je passe une main distraite dans mes cheveux et fixe mon reflet d'un œil critique. J'ai l'impression que mes yeux gris sont plus sombres que d'habitude et que mes cheveux sont plus ternes. Euh, mais pourquoi est-ce que je fais attention à mon apparence, moi ?

- Draco.

Je fais volte face rapidement et me retrouve nez à nez avec ma mère. Son teint est plus pâle qu'hier encore, elle a l'air fatigué et ses mains tremblent légèrement.

- Tu sors ?

- Je... oui. J'ai un rendez-vous.

- A quelle heure reviens-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu... Tu veux que je reste ?

- Non.

Et sur ce, elle fait demi-tour et quitte la salle de bains, sans plus un mot. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien depuis la mort de père, mais que puis-je faire pour que ça change ? Dois-je vraiment faire changer les choses ? Après tout, dans deux semaines aura lieu le procès au ministère. Le ministre de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, fera tout pour que mère et moi finissons en prison. Ou pour qu'on reçoivent le baiser du détraqueur. Je ne peux rien faire. Nous n'avons aucune chance.

_Sauf si Potter nous aide_, dit une petite voix dans ma tête. Mais je décide de l'ignorer. Ça ne sert à rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il m'aide. Je sais que ce procès est perdu d'avance.

Je prends une grande inspiration et sors de la salle de bains. Je dévale l'escalier et m'arrête soudainement. Pourquoi est-ce que je cours ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi pressé ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ?... Quel idiot je fais ! On dirait une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous. Non, pas possible. Pas moi. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'éloigne du manoir afin de transplaner. Dès que je passe la porte, je sens des regards sur moi. Les Aurors ne nous lâchent pas du regard. Je sais déjà qu'en quittant le manoir, je me ferai suivre et surveiller jusqu'à ce que je rentre.

**~~HPDM~~**

Potter est assit dans le pub, comme convenu, une chope de Bièraubeurre devant lui. Je suis en retard de deux minutes mais lui a l'air d'être là depuis un moment. Je le regarde quelques secondes puis me décide à entrer. Je m'avance, serpentant au milieu de ces gens qui me regardent bizarrement et rejoins Potter à sa table, au fond de la salle.

- T'es en retard, dit Potter sans prendre la peine de relever la tête, le nez dans sa boisson.

- T'es en avance.

- Ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'être en retard, Malfoy.

- Mouais. Ce n'est pas pour nous disputer que tu m'a fais venir, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, en effet.

Quand Potter lève la tête, je suis surpris par ce que je vois dans ses yeux. De la peine... de la... tristesse. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas logique.

- Malfoy, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? me demanda-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

C'est comme... c'est comme s'il évitait volontairement mon regard. Pourquoi ?

- Oui.

Il me jette un coup d'œil rapide mais se détourne promptement.

- Alors ?

- Je... J'accepte.

- Vrai ? demanda-t-il, en me regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci, visiblement surpris... et content ?

Ses yeux. Pourquoi ses yeux brillent-ils autant en cet instant ? Pourquoi y a t-il autant de satisfaction dans ses yeux ? Autant d'espoir ?

- Oui. Mais je trouve quand même que ça ne sert à rien. Mais si tu veux perdre ton temps avec moi, vas-y.

- Je sais que je ne perds pas mon temps. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire quoi que ce soit, je ne les laisserais pas faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? demande-t-il les yeux plissées d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi le fait de prendre la défense de moi et ma mère lors de ce procès semble-t-il te tenir tant à cœur ? Tu ne m'a pourtant jamais porté dans ton cœur que je sache.

- Ta mère m'a sauvée la vie. Je lui dois bien ça.

- D'accord. Et moi alors ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me défendre ?

- Ta mère t'aime. A quoi servirait-il de lui sauver la vie si toi, tu devais finir comme une coquille vide ou à Azkaban ? Elle a déjà perdu son mari. Je ne peux pas retirer à ta mère ce qu'elle a de plus précieux, en l'occurrence, toi. Personne ne peut faire ça. Personne ne mérite ça. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un membre de sa famille, je ne souhaite ça à personne. Même pas à elle.

- Donc la sauver sera facile, c'est ça ?

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dis. Mais j'espère que ça le sera. Enfin bon, c'est bien d'espérer.

- Et pour moi ? Quel argument donneras-tu pour ma défense ? dis-je les bras croisées, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il pense pouvoir sauver le monde entier mais il a tort et il va finir par s'en rendre compte le jour du procès. Ça va faire mal s'il n'est pas assez convaincant et que le Magenmagot me déclare coupable.

- Tu es innocent. Tu n'as tué personne et tu as aidé l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu m'a sauvé la vie en quelque sorte, comme celle de beaucoup d'autre. Tu as essayé de tuer Dumbledore, c'est vrai, mais tu ne l'as pas fait et si tu as tenté une chose pareille, c'était seulement pour aider ta mère.

- Et ?

- Et... je ne permettrais à personne de te faire le moindre mal. De quel sorte que ce soit.

Je fronce les sourcils, mais de quoi parle-t-il enfin ?

- Tu ne vas pas bien Potter.

- Non, Draco, je ne vais pas bien. Depuis un moment déjà.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le simple fait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom me donne des frissons. Son regard est tellement sérieux. Pourquoi ? Hum, ça fait beaucoup de pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table. Pris d'un élan soudain, je lui prends les mains entre les miennes. Il relève la tête et croise mon regard. Il détourne les yeux. Encore.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Moi, comparé à toi, j'ai une bonne raison de finir mes jours à Azkaban.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai tué.

- On a tous tué pendant cette guerre, Potter.

- Pendant cette guerre on a tous tués, c'est vrai, mais moi c'est différent. On a tous tués sans réellement voir de qui il s'agissait. On a tous tués avec des sorts mineur. Moi j'ai tué avec un sortilège impardonnable. Moi j'était en face de lui et...

- Et tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. C'était lui ou toi. Tout le monde est content que tu l'ais tué, personne ne te mettra en prison pour ça.

Il récupère violemment ses mains et se lève.

- Viens, allons autre part.

- Ça ne sert à rien, les Aurors me suivent partout où je vais.

- Je sais, viens !

Je me relève avec un soupire et le suis hors du pub après qu'il ait posé quelques gallions sur la table. Les gens dehors me dévisage avec haine et mépris, je n'en attendais pas mieux de leur part. Mon père m'a habitué à ce genre de regard et puis, ce n'est rien comparé à un doloris après tout. On longe les boutiques et nous éloignons de l'agitation. Il nous fait asseoir quelque part sur un banc à l'écart. Je me met à côté de lui et attends. Sa tête prise de nouveau entre ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux, il ne dit rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend bon sang ?!

- Potter, je...

- Draco ?

Je le regarde et attends. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appel par mon prénom ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras... après ?

- Après quoi ?

- Le procès.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr...

- Que feras-tu après que nous ayons remportés le procès ?

Il relève et la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. Pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils si verts ? Si intense ? Si plein de quelque chose que je ne connais pas, que je ne comprends pas ?

- Je... je ne sais pas. Je pense que ma mère et moi quitterons l'Angleterre. Pour oublier. Pour pouvoir... avancer, faire autre chose, tu comprends ?

- Et si je te demandais de rester. Tu le ferais ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je restes ? je lui demande les yeux plissés.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais aussi bien recommencer ici. Quitter simplement ton manoir et non le pays.

- J'ai besoin d'avancer Potter et ma mère aussi. Les gens ici ne nous laisserons jamais oublier, quoi qu'on fasse. Même si tu plaides notre cause, les gens n'oublierons pas !

- Moi je peux t'aider à oublier.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?! Mais t'es complètement malade Potter ! Occupe-toi plutôt de ta rouquine ! m'écriais-je en me relevant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal, quelque part en moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourquoi veut-il m'aider ? Par charité ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

- Je n'en ai que faire de ma rouquine comme tu dis. Mais qu'est-ce qui est trop compliqué à comprendre là dedans ? Je ne t'oblige à rien après tout.

- Mais... tu... Et puis tant pis, je rentre chez moi.

Il se relève et m'empoigne par le coude.

- S'il te plait Draco...

- Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherche là dedans ? Qu'est-ce que me défendre pourrait t'apporter ?

- Rien !

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?! C'est juste... n'importe quoi ! C'est pas comme si qu'on était amis ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherche à la fin ? Il y a sûrement quelque chose !

- Non, Dra... Malfoy. Je ne veux rien à part te défendre ! Essai de comprendre !

- Je n'ai pas la mentalité d'un Gryffondor. Quoi que tu fasse, Potter, je ne te comprendrais jamais. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille. On se revoie au procès.

Et..., je m'en vais. Il m'énerve le Potter, oui il m'énerve. Lui et ses bonnes intentions. Lui et ses yeux si brillants. Lui et sa manie de toujours vouloir sauver tout le monde. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux à la fin ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne en pitié ! Je veux qu'il... qu'il... je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune pitié dans ses yeux, mais ce qu'il y avait... ce qu'il y avait... je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y avait. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'y ai vu. Je ne comprends pas et ça m'énerve.

Mais... qu'est-ce que qu'il se passe ? Il ne pleut pas pourtant, alors... pourquoi ai-je le visage humide ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça ? Foutu Potter !

**~~HPDM~~**

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Le procès. Étrangement je me sens... lassé, fatigué. Pourquoi ? J'en ai assez de me poser cette question. Mère n'est pas sortie de la salle de bain et ne m'a toujours pas dit un mot. Je devrais être inquiet ? Peut être. Peut être pas.

Les voitures du ministères devraient arrivés d'un moment à l'autre. Apparemment le ministre préfère nous escorter. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Après tout, ça n'a aucune importance. Ah, on clac-sonne là dessous, c'est qu'ils doivent être déjà là.

Je descends le grand escalier et rejoins le grand salon. Mère y est, je pensais qu'elle était encore dans la salle de bains. Enfin bon. Le lui tends le bras, elle y glisse sa main avec un sourire triste et nous sortons. Des Aurors nous attendent devant trois voitures. Pourquoi trois ? Nous ne sommes pas si dangereux ! Ils ont vraiment peur d'une femme désespérée et d'un gamin complètement perdu et... tout aussi désespéré ? Pathétique.

Nous entrons dans la voiture du milieu après qu'ils aient ouvert la porte. Invités d'honneur ou prisonniers condamnés ? Telle est la question.

Le chemin semble durer quelques secondes à peine et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte d'un détail. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je vais peut être mourir. Il y a de quoi être agité, non ?

Nous quittons la voiture du ministère et entrons dans une cabine téléphonique. On est un peu serrés la dedans. Une voix monte et nous demande nos noms et la raison de notre venue. Après avoir mis les ridicules badges, la cabine descend à toute vitesse. On se retrouve ensuite dans un grand couloir avec autour, des cheminées et droit devant nous, une statue et une fontaine où un écriteau dit _"Les sommes récoltées dans la Fontaine de la fraternité magique seront intégralement versées à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste"_ . Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de détailler ce qui m'entour que les Aurors nous mènent sèchement du côté des ascenseurs. Nous entrons ensuite dans le département de justice magique et traversons le couloir jusqu'à devant la salle où se déroulera le procès. Je sens la main de ma mère se resserrer sur mon bras et je m'empêche de peu de grimacer.

Devant la porte se trouve Potter, la rouquine accrochée à son bras droit et à côté d'eux, Granger et Weasley. Potter s'approche de moi et je recule d'un pas. Les quatre Aurors qui nous ont suivis à l'intérieur lui dise quelque chose à l'oreille et entrent dans la salle, nous laissant seuls. Potter plante ses yeux dans les miens, décroche la rouquine de son bras et s'approche de moi après que je me sois éloigné de ma mère. Me prenant à part, il fait une chose que je n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il me prend dans ses bras. Il a sa tête dans mon cou, son souffle me faisant frissonner et moi, je suis raide comme un piquet. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les étreintes, je n'y suis pas, comment dire, habitué. Quand il me relâche enfin, il me regarde dans les yeux, ses paumes sur mes joues. Ses mains sont si chaudes, si douces. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas si je suis censé faire quoi que ce soit.

- P... Potter...

- Tu vas t'en sortir d'accord ?

- Je...

- Non, laisse moi parler. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Il passe la main dans mes cheveux et je me fige. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Tu sais pourquoi on va gagner se procès Draco ?

La voix incertaine, je me contente de hocher négativement de la tête.

- Parce que je te soutiendrais jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous relâchent, toi et ta mère.

Je jette un œil derrière son épaule. Ginevra Weasley n'a pas l'air contente, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine quasiment à l'air, elle fronce les sourcils, ses joues rougies. Surement de colère. La voir dans cet état me rend étrangement fier de moi. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur Potter. Harry.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette année. Avant que nous affrontions Voldemort une dernière fois. J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu devais faire, ce que tu devais supporter. Je sais que tu n'as jamais nourris l'ambition de devenir Mangemort. Je sais que tu pensais différemment que ton père. Tu n'as jamais cherché le pouvoir. Ou en tout cas pas de la même façon que lui. Tu es très différent de ton père et j'ai pris du temps à m'en rendre compte. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. L'indifférence et la condescendance dont tu faisait preuve n'était que façade cachant ce que tu es vraiment. Ce que tu as toujours été. Certes, je ne sais toujours pas qui est le vrai Draco Malfoy, mais je suis sûr d'une chose. J'ai très envie de le connaître. Draco, donnes moi une chance. Donnes moi une chance de voir celui que tu es. Donnes moi une chance de voir à travers ce mur.

Ses yeux brillent comme... comme... Ses yeux brillent de manière incomparable. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ni chez lui, ni chez personne. Il approche son visage du mien et s'arrête à quelques centimètres à peine de mes lèvres. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Comme s'il attendait mon autorisation. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, je comble l'espace qui nous sépare encore et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne bouge d'abord pas et quand il le fait enfin, je sens quelque chose d'étrange bouger au creux de mon ventre. Ses lèvres sur les miennes sont si douces. Jamais... jamais encore je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, lui et moi nous embrasserions. Jamais encore je n'avais ressentit ce genre de sentiments. Un mélange de plénitude, de frustration, d'insatisfaction. C'est tellement bon. Tellement irréel.

Mes mains se posent d'elles même sur sa taille tandis que les siennes farfouillent mes cheveux. J'écarte mes lèvres et caresse les siennes du bout de la langue. Timidement, de façon hésitante. Comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Quand il écarte ses lèvres à son tour et que j'y glisse ma langue, j'ai l'impression de fondre. J'ai l'impression que tout disparaît autour de moi. Qu'il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Qu'il n'y a plus que ses mains dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres sur les miennes, mes mains enserrant fermement sa taille. Puis il s'éloigne, il retire ses mains de mes cheveux et il me regarde droit dans les yeux, ses joues rougies. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau. J'aurais tout donné, tout, pour qu'il me caresse de ses lèvres de cette façon jusqu'à ce que je rende mon dernier souffle.

- Bonne chance. N'oublies pas que je suis avec toi.

Puis il fait demi-tour et je reste figé, les pieds durement enracinés dans le sol. Jusqu'à ce que j'entends mon nom.

L'heure du jugement a sonné.

**~~HPDM~~**

Je viens de sortir de cette salle de malheur. Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui s'est passé. C'est comme un voile opaque dans ma mémoire depuis l'instant où ma mère et moi sommes rentrés jusqu'au moment où nous en sommes sortis.

Je me sens encore plus perdu que tout à l'heure. La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est que Harry ne m'a pas jeté un regard depuis le baiser. Est-ce que c'est mauvais signe ? Scrimgeour avait l'air furieux, très furieux même quand nous sommes sortis. Je pense que c'est bon signe ça,... ou mauvais... je ne suis sûr de rien. Pour l'instant je dois rentrer. Mais avant, je veux revoir Harry, simplement pour savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant le procès... Ou bien pour m'assurer que le baiser avait bien été réel...

- Draco, rentrons.

- Mère, je...

- Rentrons. Immédiatement.

Elle n'a pas autant d'autorité que mon père. Elle ne m'effraie pas autant que mon père le faisait. Mais je ne peux que plier devant elle.

- Bien.

Pour rentrer, le ministre nous a autorisé à passer par le réseau de cheminée.

**~~HPDM~~**

Les jours passent et se ressemblent. Cela fait deux semaines et quatre jours que le procès à eu lieu. Il y a trois jours, nous avons reçu une lettre du ministère nous informant que nous avions été innocenté et que toutes les charges contre nous avaient été abandonnées. Comment ? Simplement parce que le sauveur du monde sorcier avait plaidé notre cause ? Je serais tenté de les insulter mais, je me retiens de le faire. Je ne sais pas si je suis soulagé par ce résultat ou si je suis énervé. Potter n'a donné aucun signe de vie. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me demandé pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'embrasser, me défendre devant la communauté sorcière pour ensuite m'ignorer et sortir de ma vie ? Pourquoi ? Était-ce simplement une forme de vengeance ? S'est-il juste moqué de moi ? Avait-il juste eu envie de m'humilier ? Il se moque peut être de moi avec sa rouquine et ses amis, maintenant !... Non, ce serait ridicule. Il n'est pas comme ça. Pourtant je n'arrête pas de me pauser des questions. Je sais pourquoi je me pause des questions. Parce que depuis quelques mois je ne suis plus le même face à lui. Et ça me tape sur les nerfs !

Je farfouille dans ma purée avec ma fourchette puis repousse mon assiette du bout des doigts. Le ministre avait l'air vraiment furieux, je ne pense pas que cette histoire est terminée pour lui. Il va sûrement trouver quelque chose pour qu'on paie les dégâts de la guerre. Je crois bien qu'il irait même jusqu'à inventer quelque chose. Après tout, on est jamais sûr de rien avec ce genre de personne.

Pansy et Blaise m'ont envoyé chacun quelques lettres depuis le procès. Des lettres d'encouragement et autres, je sais que ce sont de vrais amis ces deux là et qu'ils ne m'abandonnerons pas, malgré tout je me sens seul. Ce doit être à cause du fait que mère n'est pas sortie de sa chambre et que même les repas qu'elle s'était résigné à prendre en ma compagnie ne l'intéresse plus. Je crois qu'elle déprime vraiment. Elle mange à peine et les rares moments où je la vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer les traces de fatigue sur son visage. J'en déduis donc que ses nuits ne doivent pas êtres très joyeuses. Mon père. Elle l'aimait sincèrement et elle se laisse dépérir à cause de lui. Et lui, l'aimait-il réellement ? J'en doute, vu la façon dont il l'a traitait devant moi. Et dans l'intimité de leur chambre, était-il plus doux ? Plus amoureux ? Possible. Mais pas évident à voir.

Je soupire et me lève pour rejoindre ma chambre à l'étage. Notre elfe de maison débarrassera pour moi. Je suis fatigué et n'ai plus le goût de rien. J'ai l'impression que ma tête pèse une tonne. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Je me met sur le flanc et remonte les draps sur mon épaule. Les draps. Ils sont vert. D'un vert proche de l'émeraude. D'un vert proche des yeux de Potter. Potter. Je soupire. Encore. Comme à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas penser à lui, pas encore !

Dormir, il est tard, je dois dormir ! Ne pas penser à Potter. Ne pas penser à ses yeux d'un vert incomparable. Ne pas penser à ses yeux brillants quand il m'a regardé l'autre jour. Ne pas penser à son visage si près du mien. Ne pas penser à ses lèvres pleines. A ses lèvres douces. A ses lèvres légèrement rosées. A ses lèvres sur les miennes. A ses lèvres m'embrassant doucement. Profondément. Ses mains dans mes cheveux. Son corps si près du mien. Non, non, non, non, non. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur se serre de cette façon ? Pourquoi mon visage est si humide ? Il ne pleut pas dans ma chambre pourtant. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je... ? Non. Non, c'est impossible. Pas pour lui. Pas pour Potter.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je me redresse vivement sur le lit et tends l'oreille. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et mon cœur manque un battement. La chouette blanche de Harry !

Je n'attends pas une seconde et ouvre la fenêtre. La chouette se pose sur mon lit, le cœur battant la chamade, un sourire statique aux lèvres, je donne quelques graines à la chouette, prends la lettre entre ses pattes, m'assoie sur la chaise et regarde la chouette se percher sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvre l'enveloppe et en sort rapidement le parchemin qui s'y trouve.

_Draco, _

_Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'envoyer un mot plutôt, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé. Le ministère de la magie n'a pas voulu me lâcher. Il m'en veut vraiment de vous avoir défendu au procès. Mais je m'en fiche. Même si je perds l'estime du ministère, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. L'important c'est que tu vas bien. Il est tard je sais et j'espère que je ne te réveille pas._

_L'an prochain je retournerai à Poudlard pour refaire ma septième année. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et d'autres Gryffondors ont décidés de faire de même. Certains Serdaigle et Poufsouffle également à cause des notes catastrophique reçus aux ASPICs. Je me demandais si tu reviendrais l'an prochain. Ce serait l'occasion de se revoir. Je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler l'autre fois sur le chemin de travers, parce que tu étais furieux contre moi, ni au ministère parce qu'il y avait le procès, alors je me disais que nous pouvions nous voir à la rentrée. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai rien faire avant la rentrée. Le ministre ne me laisse toujours pas tranquille.  
_

_Oh, je ne t'ai pas demandé mais, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je sais que tu avais l'air un peu perdu l'autre fois, j'espère que les choses ce sont arrangées. J'espère que tu vas mieux et que le procès ne t'as pas trop ébranlé. Tu es quelqu'un de fort, je ne doute pas que vas surmonter ça._

_J'ai hâte de te parler. Pour de vrai._

_Très affectueusement, Harry._

_P.S : Je sais te l'avoir déjà dis mais tu me manques._

Mon sourire idiot s'agrandit à chaque mot couché sur le parchemin. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de le revoir. Lui aussi il me manque. Au moins je sais qu'il pense à moi, qu'il ne m'a pas oublié et que ce baiser représentait quelque chose pour lui. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, essayant d'effacer ce sourire niais de mon visage. En vain. Une étrange chaleur s'insinue dans tout mon corps. Je suis, content ? Heureux ? Soulagé ? Oui, tout en même temps, certainement. Harry pense toujours à moi. C'est le principale. Le bonheur est-il un somnifère ? Moui, sûrement. Je lui répondrai demain matin, là je suis épuisé.

Je retourne sous les couvertures, me noyant dans cette douceur couleur jade, un sourire complètement idiot accroché sur le visage.

**~~HPDM~~**

C'est la rentrée. Harry m'a convaincu de retourner à Poudlard pendant notre correspondance de ces dernières semaines. Mère a accepté, enfin, elle s'en fiche plutôt. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir que j'en tremble d'impatience. Aller Draco, reprends toi ! On dirait une adolescente amoureuse. Pathétique. Je me passe le visage sous l'eau, l'essuie et me regarde dans le miroir. Je veux absolument être parfait. Parce que... parce qu'un Malfoy doit toujours être parfait évidement. Pas à cause de Harry. Ou en tout cas pas entièrement.

Aller, Draco, c'est l'heure. Je rassemble rapidement mes affaires et la cage de mon hiboux et descends rapidement les escaliers. Je dois aller à la gare. Seul cette année. Une fois que je me suis assez éloigné du manoir, je transplane jusqu'à la gare King's Cross. Arrivé entre le quai 9 et le 10, je traverse le mur et débarque sur le quai 9 3/4. Automatiquement, mes yeux fouillent la foule de personnes entourant le Poudlard express. Je cherche en vain une touffe de cheveux couleur jais, complètement hirsute, en vain. Au bout d'un moment, je soupire et me résigne à entrer dans le train. Je choisi un compartiment vide dans le fond et range mes affaires dans l'espace fait pour, au dessus des sièges, avant de me laisser tomber sur le siège derrière moi. Je fait basculer ma tête en arrière et ferme les yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé le revoir !

- Draco... dis une voix douce sur ma gauche.

Je rouvre les yeux et tourne la tête en direction de la voix. A cet instant, mon sourire idiot revient, en même temps que ce que je qualifierais de battement affolé d'ailes de papillons dans mon estomac. Harry. Harry et ses yeux si verts. Harry et ses cheveux jamais coiffés. Harry et ses lèvres pleines. Je me relève rapidement, m'avance vers lui mais m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- Tu m'as manqué, Draco.

- Euh... oui. dis-je bêtement.

- Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi.

Derrière lui débarquent Granger, Londubat et les deux Weasley, la rouquine me lançant un regard de pur haine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine horriblement trop visible. Je n'en ai que faire d'elle. Quelle ****, vraiment ! Ça ne fait pas de mal de faire preuve d'un peu plus de décence !

- Malfoy. me salut Granger, Londubat et Weasley en même temps.

Je leur jette à peine un regard, ne daignant pas poser les yeux sur la petite Rouquine-Pot-De-Colle.

- Granger. Weasley. Londubat.

- Zabini et Parkinson ne sont pas venus ? demande Granger avec un sourire polie.

Je recule, à contre cœur, leur permettant ainsi de rentrer et me rassoie.

- Si, ils vont sûrement arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Vous entrez ?

- Euh non merci, nous avons déjà déposé nos affaires dans un autre compartiment, répond Weasley en se passant une main dans ses cheveux couleur feu en jetant un regard en coin à Granger.

Ils se sont enfin décidés à ce mettre ensemble ces deux là ? Pas trop tôt, franchement.

- D'accord. A plus.

Londubat, Granger et Weasley s'éloigne mais la Rouquine-Pot-De-Colle reste derrière Harry, le regard encore plus mauvais. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être énervante celle-là quand elle s'y met ! Je lui jette un regard méprisant et Harry semble se rendre compte qu'elle est toujours là. Il se retourne vers elle, lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, elle proteste mais finit par s'en aller au bout d'un moment, non sans m'avoir jeté un regard rempli d'un désir profond de vengeance. Tant mieux, cette année promet de ne pas être trop ennuyeuse alors. Bye bye rouquine. Mon regard triomphant et mon sourire fière n'ont l'aire de la rendre que plus furieuse. Bien fait. Elle trouva bien consolation dans les bras d'un autre.

Harry referme la porte du compartiment et se met face à moi. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, comment agir. Il s'assit face à moi, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste ne fait que me donner plus envie qu'il se rapproche. S'il pouvait.

- Draco... je suis vraiment content de te revoir.

- Tu l'a déjà dis.

C'est la seule chose que tu as trouvé à dire Draco ? Après les lettres que tu lui as envoyé ? Après ton impatience de le revoir ? De lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi ? De le prendre dans tes bras ? Pathétique !

Mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire d'autre ? Les mots se bloque quand je le regarde.

Alors ferme les yeux !

C'est encore plus idiot ! Trouve autre chose par Merlin !

Embrasse le, alors !

Maintenant ? Comme ça ? Non, il va me prendre pour un fou... Je suis fou de toute façon, me parler à moi-même, non mais !

- Je sais. Mais, je ne sais trop quoi te dire en fait.

- Pourquoi ? dis-je soudain.

Est-ce que je dois vraiment le lui demander ? Je ne l'avais pourtant pas fait via les lettres, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pour pouvoir voir sa réaction ? La vérité dans ses yeux ? Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé avant le procès ?

Ça y est. C'est dit. Je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre, ma tête devenir plus lourde, les battement d'aile de papillons revenir dans mon estomac, mes mains bouger toutes seules, une chaleur étrange m'envahir... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça ? Pourquoi suis-je si nerveux à l'idée de connaître la réponse ?

Il baisse la tête et fixe ses mains pendant un moment. Il ouvre la bouche et la referme à plusieurs reprises. Lui aussi à l'air assez nerveux. Puis il relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. J'y vois un mélange de nervosité, de résignation et de tristesse. Pourquoi ces sentiments là ?

- Je... Je pense que si je t'ai embrassé c'était parce que... j'en avais envie. J'en avais besoin aussi. Si je l'ai fais c'était pour te donner courage, même si je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre de ta part. Si je t'ai embrassé c'est parce que mon cœur battait la chamade, que tu étais là, devant moi et que mon corps ne voulait plus qu'une chose. Etre près du tien. Si je t'ai embrassé c'était aussi pour te montrer ce que je ressentais depuis un moment. Ce qui me rongeait et me faisais mal au cœur. Ce que j'ai tenté vainement d'enfouir en moi et d'oublier. Ce qui me tuais de l'intérieur.

Un silence désagréable suis ses paroles. Je sais que je suis censé dire quelque chose. Ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer. J'ai envie de lui crier que je ressens la même chose. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de pleurer de soulagement. J'ai envie de lui dire que pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai rien dis par peur qu'il me repousse et que ce baiser avait levé un poids sur mon cœur, pas entièrement mais juste assez pour que je continue à espérer. Au lieu de ça, je reste horriblement silencieux. Les mot ne veulent pas sortir. Je lui envoie un regard désolé et il se lève la tête baissée. Je me relève à mon tour pour lui dire qu'il a mal interprété mon regard. Que je veux qu'il reste, près de moi. J'ouvre la bouche mais là encore les mots refusent de sortir. Le regard qu'il me jette avant de franchir la porte est si triste et emplit de déception que je sens mon cœur se serrer affreusement au mon de moi.

Je me rassit lamentablement, le regard fixe sur la place qu'il vient de quitter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu lui dire ce que je pensais, ressentais, vivais ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma gorge s'est elle serrée aussi fortement et qu'elle se refusait à sortir les mots qui auraient pu garder Harry ici, près de moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose, quelque part au fond de moi vient d'éclater en milles morceaux ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes yeux se brouillent-ils de cette manière ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je sens quelque chose d'humide couler sur mes joues ? Pourquoi par Merlin tout puissant, la chose que je voulais dire à Harry, la chose qui me détruit depuis déjà six mois ne veut pas sortir !?

- Je t'aime...

Je l'ai dis. Enfin. Mais il n'est plus là pour l'entendre...

**~~HPDM~~**

Les cours ont reprit depuis deux semaines déjà. Cette année c'est un peu étrange. En septième année il y a un mélange de sixième année de l'an dernier et de septième année de l'an dernier. Et ce dans toutes les maisons. Les classes sont plus chargées aussi. Oh, et McGonagall a reprit le poste de Dumbledore. Je préfère ne pas trop penser à ce dernier. Ça me rappel trop de mauvais souvenirs. Les élèves me regardent parfois avec crainte, certains avec mépris et d'autres, chose très bizarre, avec admiration. Depuis quand servir feu Voldemort incite à l'admiration ? Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor sont toujours en compétitions, comme les années précédente. Voilà une chose rassurante qui n'a pas changé.

En parlant de Gryffondor, depuis la rentré, un certain Gryffondor aux cheveux hirsutes et aux lunettes ronde semble éviter mon regard et m'éviter tout court. Enfin, il évite plutôt tout le monde. Je pense que tout ces élèves fascinés par sa personne le gêne. Et pas qu'un peu vu certaines de ses réactions. J'aurais aimé lui parler. J'aurais aimé lui expliquer et lui dire ce que je n'ai pas pu lui dire dans le train. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air bien. Il est vrai qu'il a perdu beaucoup de personnes lors de cette guerre. Notamment Lupin, dernière personne qui semblait le relier encore à sa famille. Je comprends qu'il n'aille pas bien. Moi qui ai perdu Severus, je ne me sens pas mieux. J'aurais tout donné pour aller le prendre de mes bras et le rassurer.

Mon déjeuné ingurgité, je préviens Blaise et Pansy et me lève de table. Ce sont de vrais amis ces deux là, je sais que je peux compter sur eux lorsque j'en ai besoin. Et c'est bien les seuls.

Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers le parc, se samedi après midi et très ensoleillé pour la saison. Enfin, bon. Les mains dans les poches de ma robe de sorcier, je longe le lac la tête baissé, donnant des coups de pieds à des pieds occasionnellement. Je m'assoie sur un banc bordant le lac et relève la tête quand l'entends des chuchotements et des gloussement. Granger et Weasley s'enlacent à l'ombre d'un arbre non loin. Je me disais bien que le trio n'était pas dans la Grande Salle. Mais si ces deux là sont là... où est Harry ? Je fouille les environs du regard puis baisse la tête avec un soupire. Harry m'évite de toute façon, alors à quoi bon le chercher ?

- Draco ?

Je tourne rapidement la tête vers la droite pour rencontrer les deux émeraudes qui font chavirer mon cœur. Il est là, tout près de moi. Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas l'entendre.

- Harry, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Je peux m'asseoir près de toi ?

Je hoche la tête bêtement et il s'assoie à côté de moi, mais avec un espace entre nous. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je sens ma gorge se serrer encore une fois. Comme dans le train. Non, non, NON ! Je ne veux pas ne pas pouvoir dire un mot ! Je ne veux pas qu'il interprète mes réactions de la mauvaise façon ! Je ne veux pas paniquer ! Je ne dois pas paniquer ! Surtout pas ! Aller Draco, calme toi. C'est juste Harry. Et tu l'aimes, non ? Alors calme toi.

Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour une personne. Et je panique ! Encore !

Prends une grande inspiration, Draco. Et dis-toi qu'il ressens la même chose. Même s'il ne l'a pas dis clairement, il t'aime ! C'est ce qu'il a essayé de te faire comprendre dans le train. Alors respire et calme toi !

- Draco, dit-il sans me regarder, les yeux posé sur le lac, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces deux dernières semaines et je comprends que tu ne veuille pas de moi. Alors...

- Harry...

- ... je me suis dis que peut être, si tu en as envie, bien sûr...

- Harry...

- ...tu accepterais d'être...

- Harry...

- mon ami.

- Non. C'est hors de question !

Il baisse alors la tête, regardant ses mains tremblante et se relève.

- Bien, c'est pas grave.

Le cœur battant, je me lève et le retiens fermement par le coude.

- C'est hors de question que j'accepte d'être ton ami, pour la simple et bonne raison que... je veux plus que ça.

Je me mord rapidement la lèvre inférieur, ne croyant pas que j'ai réussis à le dire. Il se retourne vers moi et je vois dans ses yeux si vert briller une lueur d'espoir. Je déglutis et poursuit, hésitant.

- Il se trouve que... que je ne parviendrai jamais à être un ami pour toi. Parce que je ressens plus que ça. Parce que... bien avant que je m'en rende vraiment compte... l'an dernier... tu as pris mon cœur. Parce que tes yeux me font chavirer. Parce que des tas de volatiles insupportables me torturent le ventre quand tu es près de moi. Parce que ton baiser m'a rendu fou. Fou du désir de recommencer, encore et encore. Parce que je fais une fixation sur tes cheveux où je rêve de glisser mes doigts. Parce que mon cœur ne me laisse aucun répit et qu'il menace de me faire faire une crise cardiaque à chaque instant. Parce que chaque instant passé près de toi est un supplice et en même temps une bénédiction. Parce que quelque chose a changé en moi. Quelque chose qui m'a enfin obligé à ouvrir les yeux. Parce que... Tout simplement parce que... Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi... follement amoureux... de toi...

Son sourire. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un jour un tel sourire sur son visage. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir un tel soulagement s'y installer. Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir de cette façon illuminé. Il est tout simplement plus beaux que jamais.

Et tout ce passe rapidement dans ma tête. Il était là et d'un seul coup, je me retrouve dans ses bras, mes mains dans ses cheveux, les siennes sur ma taille, nous deux, nous embrassons avec une tel fougue, une tel agressivité et en même temps une tel douceur. Et ses yeux... ses yeux, tellement beaux, tellement indescriptibles. Et mon cœur qui bat si fort, si vite, qu'il me fait tellement mal.

Quand nous éloignons nos bouches, il me serre contre lui et je fais de même. Si on m'avait dit, il y a quelques années, qu'un jour, j'embrasserai follement Harry Potter et que je le serrerai fort contre mon cœur hurlant qu'on le laisse sortir... J'aurais directement envoyé cette personne à Ste Mangouste ! Mais c'est pourtant ce qui arrive. Je sens son souffle tiède dans mon cou, son corps chaud contre le mien et enfin, mon cœur s'apaise. Comme s'il était enfin satisfait. Comme si qu'il m'avait enfin fait passer le message qu'il voulait. C'est peut-être le cas, en fait. Et je ris, je ris comme un idiot. Je ris pour relâcher la tension des dernières semaines. Je ris contre lui, je ris serré entre ses bras rassurant.

**~~HPDM~~**

Je ne sais pas comment on a fini par se retrouver dans mon lit, dans ma chambre de préfet en chef, quelques jours plus tard, nous embrassant nus l'un contre l'autre, avec une tel fougue. Tout est floue. Mais je m'en fiche. Parce que je suis heureux d'être là. Dans ses bras. Parce que j'ai changé en si peu de temps et que je le le regrette pas et ne le ferais jamais. Parce que tout ce qui s'est passé m'a permit de trouver enfin le repos. Parce que tout ça m'a permit d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir le bonheur qui se présentait à moi depuis si longtemps.

- Draco...je... je t'aime, me chuchote-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je frissonne, le serre contre moi, déposant des tas de baisers dans son cou.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je ne regrette rien. Parce que j'aime Harry Potter et qu'il m'aime aussi.


End file.
